Du travail d'artiste
by Zeugma412
Summary: Severus et Alistair sont amenés à enquêter sur un cambriolage qui a eu lieu chez la soeur de Nemo. UA - Snape OOC. Récit parodique des histoires de détectives
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Ceci est une parodie tiré de mon cerveau détraqué. Un récit en trois parties dont le scénario a été emprunté à une nouvelle de Sherlock Holmes.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

o-o-o

Du travail d'artiste

Part 1

O-O-O

Une enquête de Severus Holmes et Alistair Watson.

o-O-o-O-o

"Messieurs, vous vous doutez du motif de cette convocation ? susurra la voix mortellement douce du Capitaine.

\- Euh... on va être augmenté ? risqua Alistair.

\- Dans vos rêves !... ou dans mes cauchemars, ce qui serait une plus juste définition.

\- Si c'est pas pour ça, pourquoi on est là alors ?

\- Voyons, réfléchissez ! Quelle est la raison majoritaire pour laquelle vous êtes régulièrement convoqués dans ce bureau ?

\- Pour faire nos rapports.

\- Et quelle est la deuxième raison à hauteur égale qui suit invariablement la première ?

\- Pour nous faire engueuler.

\- Afin de gagner du temps, nous ferons aujourd'hui l'impasse sur la première partie."

Severus et Alistair se regardèrent. Sûr que leurs oreilles allaient siffler.

"De même nous allons supprimer la deuxième..."

 _Aïe ! Ça sent la complication à plein nez_ pensa le maître des Potions.

" ... et passer directement à la troisième."

 _Aïe Aïe Aïe !_

 **.**

Le duo d'Enquêteurs changea de couleur. Que leur cher Capitaine modifie l'ordre naturel des choses - rapports, engueulade, punition - montrait que la dernière partie allait être sanglante.

La suite leur donna raison. Nemo avait un sourire qui aurait fait passer Vous-Savez-Qui pour un ange de bonté.

"Figurez-vous que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure un coup de téléphone...

\- Quel dommage que ça ne l'ait pas assommé pour le compte ! chuchota Alistair à son comparse.

\- ... C'était ma chère soeur, continua le Sadique-En-Chef qui avait parfaitement entendu le Minotaure, elle a été victime d'un cambriolage. J'ai décidé que c'est _vous_ qui iriez faire les premières constatations. La police locale est d'accord.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?!

\- Je peux trouver plus dur, si vous voulez ?

\- Non non, ça ira."

Nemo griffonna une adresse sur un bout de papier, la tendit au Maître des Potions et congédia les deux hommes sans plus attendre.

 _Ouf ! On s'en sort bien. Il se ramollit, le vieux,_ pensait le duo dans le couloir.

 _Ouf ! Je m'en sors bien. Ils ne sont pas prêts de revoir la lumière du jour,_ songea Nemo à son bureau.

Et son sourire sadique s'accentua.

.

Heureux d'avoir, croyaient-ils, échappés à la vindicte de leur chef vénéré - ou vénéneux, ça dépend des points de vue - Alistair et Severus dévalèrent l'escalier, retrouvant leurs amis devant le comptoir du Bar des Louchébems.

"Vous redescendez tôt... et avec le sourire, en plus ! constata Grimoire, que s'est-il passé ?

\- En fait, on ne sait pas trop. _Il_ n'a pas crié et nous nous en sommes tirés avec une enquête de police basique à faire.

\- Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Où devez-vous aller ?

\- Dans le deuxième arrondissement. Rue de la Lune.

\- Ça m'dit quelque chose, murmura Ben-Hur qui sortit pour l'occasion le nez de son bricolage, qui est concerné ?

\- Sa soeur, précisa Severus en levant le bout de papier, elle s'appelle Eliette Morin."

Un ange passa.

Puis deux.

Puis dix.

Et soudain les digues cédèrent. Ben-Hur et Grimoire éclatèrent de rire, tant et si bien qu'ils en roulèrent sous les tables.

"Ah, l'enfoiré ! Il a _encore_ eu quelqu'un.

\- OK ! C'est quoi l'embrouille ? grinça Alistair.

\- Sa soeur justement. Elle a un appartement à Paris où elle vient rarement mais à chaque fois fois, elle invite son frère à dîner.

\- Et alors, c'est plutôt sympa ?

\- Très... Enfin, ça le serait si elle était une bonne cuisinière, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Parole ! Entre elle et La Brinvilliers, il n'y a de différence que dans l'intention. *

\- Mais on ne va pas chez elle pour manger !

\- Elle s'y attend, car ce cher Nemo, craignant pour l'intégrité de son estomac, a passé un accord avec elle. S'il ne peut venir à cause du boulot, ce qu'il prétexte à chaque fois, il envoie un de ses agents. On y est passé tous les deux, maintenant, c'est votre tour.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire, répliqua Severus, personne ne peut nous obliger à cette contrainte.

\- Crois-tu ? releva Grimoire, cette femme est - comment appelles-tu ça, déjà ? Ah oui ! - Elle est un _Impérium_ sur pattes."

 **.**

Le Maître des Potions encaissa le coup un peu mieux que son ami Minotaure, peut-être parce qu'une partie de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de saluer le côté Serpentard de son chef...

Ce qui n'interdirait pas une vengeance appropriée.

* * *

* Citation trouvée sur Internet. La Marquise de Brinvilliers était une empoisonneuse à l'époque du Roi-Soleil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci, Fantomette, keloush et Lilou pour vos reviews.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

o-o-o

Du travail d'artiste

Part 2

O-O-O

Une enquête de Severus Holmes et Alistair Watson

o-O-o-O-o

"Bon d'accord, Nemo nous a interdit d'utiliser la Magie, soupira Severus,

\- _Hhgnnnîîî !_ gémit une voix pour toute réponse.

\- ... et le Métro étant en grève,

\- _Aïeuh aïeuh aïeuuuuh..._

\- ... prendre une voiture au garage paraissait être une bonne idée,

\- _Ouch ! Mes orteils._

\- ... vu que c'est toi qui as le Permis.

\- _J'arrive pas à fermer !_

 _-_ **MAIS... PAR LA BARBE DE DUMBLEDORE ! PEUX-TU ME DIRE** _ **POURQUOI**_ **UN MINOTAURE BARAQUÉ COMME TOI A CHOISI ENTRE TOUTES UNE MINI AUSTIN ?**

\- C'est une Anglaiiiise.

\- **TU VEUX DIRE QUE C'EST TON FICHU PATRIOTISME QUI NOUS OBLIGE À JOUER LES SARDINES ?**

 **-** Ben...

\- Non, ne réponds pas ! Est-ce qu'au moins un chausse-pieds est fourni pour entrer ?

\- Ouaip ! Et un pied-de-biche pour l'opération inverse... la barre à mines était en option.

\- Et tu ne peux pas te servir de l'un deux ?"

Un silence... puis à nouveau la petite voix :

" _J'peux pas ! Mes bras sont coincés_."

Silence désespéré.

"Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?"

 **.**

Soudain, il y eut un _Sschtonnng !_ et une exclamation de triomphe :

"Ça y est ! J'ai réussi à entrer et à fermer la porte.

\- Parfait ! On va pouvoir y aller.

\- Euh... Sev ?! On va pas pouvoir y aller.

\- _Quoi ?!_

 _-_ J'ai oublié les clés sur le comptoir."

 **.**

Il fut heureux pour Alistair que le Maître des Potions soit tout autant coincé que lui.

Sinon il y aurait eu de la Gardianne * au menu du Bar des Louchébems.

o-o-o

o-O-o-O-o

Il n'était pas loin de midi quand Severus et Alistair arrivèrent _enfin_ Rue de la Lune, un endroit calme, proche des grands boulevards, dont on ne pouvait soupçonner l'existence à moins d'y être allé une fois.

Après avoir réussi à s'extirper de la Mini vraiment mini, Alistair sous Glamour et Severus souffrant (de courbatures) allèrent chez la soeur de Nemo, comme ils s'y étaient engagés. La dame devait les guetter, elle leur ouvrit la porte avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de frapper.

Severus s'était imaginé qu'Eliette Morin était d'une stature égale à celle de son frère mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était menue, presque évanescente - guère plus grande que Flitwick - et aussi épaisse qu'un rayon de vélo. Le genre de femme qu'on craint de voir s'envoler par grand vent.

Elle les reçut dans la cuisine et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé : comment, en revenant de chez le Buraliste, elle avait été bousculée par un individu cagoulé jaillissant de chez elle.

"Avez-vous été blessée, Mademoiselle ?

\- Non, mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie."

Elle paraissait si fragile, là, devant eux, qu'ils arrêtèrent leurs questions. Sur un regard du Potionniste, Alistair commença à parler de tout et de rien tandis qu'il allait examiner la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Peu de traces. C'était du travail de pro.

Il revint se mêler à la conversation :

"Que vous a-t-on volé, Mademoiselle Morin ?

\- Eh bien, en fait... rien !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oui, rien ! La maison a été fouillée mais rien n'a été volé... La seule chose qui...

\- La seule chose qui quoi ? demanda le tout récent agent des Enquêtes Internationales.

\- ... la seule chose qui ait été endommagée est la tête de Dali."

 **.**

Severus avait l'impression de nager dans un pot de mélasse.

"Je vous explique ! J'avais acheté il y a peu, dans un loft d'artiste près du centre Beaubourg une tête de cheval, une reproduction d'une oeuvre de Salvador Dali... et tout à l'heure, quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre, je l'ai trouvée sur le sol... en miettes !

Elle y est toujours, je n'ai touché à rien."

Suivant la demoiselle, Severus et Alistair se rendirent dans la chambre où le vert dominait. Devant la commode, un tas d'éclats de céramique se trouvait, seul vestige de la tête de cheval.

"Grands Dieux ! s'écria le Minotaure, quelle horreur !

\- Ce massacre ? soupira Eliette.

\- Non, ce cheval !... Que cette "oeuvre" soit détruite est plutôt une bonne chose.

\- Ignare ! vous n'y connaissez rien en art moderne.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai toujours cru que Kandinsky et Basquiat étaient des joueurs de foot, se moqua Alistair."

Les yeux de la femme flambèrent de colère. Severus n'intervint pas : il savait que son ami la provoquait pour lui faire oublier sa peur. Mission accomplie, sans nul doute, à entendre la floppée de noms d'oiseaux qui emplissait la cuisine.

"S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle Morin, l'interrompit-il, dites-moi où vous avez acheté cette - hum - oeuvre d'art ? ."

La soeur de Nemo, les joues en feu, écrivit l'adresse sur un post-it et la donna au Maître des Potions.

"Je vais leur rendre visite.

\- Tu crois que ça a de l'importance ? Intervint Alistair, qu'il y a un rapport entre l'auteur de la céramique et le cambriolage ?

\- C'est une possibilité que nous ne pouvons ignorer.

\- Je t'accompagne, alors !

\- Pas la peine. Reste avec la soeur de Nemo. Je serai bientôt de retour.

\- Mais comment vas-tu y aller ? Tu ne peux prendre la voiture, tu n'as pas le permis.

\- Pas besoin. J'irais en Vélib'."

Et Severus sortit, laissant Alistair avec la demoiselle adoucie.

"Jeune homme...

\- Oui ?

\- Puisqu'il est déjà midi, accepteriez-vous de déjeuner avec moi ?"

 _Oooooh... par les mânes de Mithridate !_

Le Minotaure était devenu aussi vert que le papier peint de la chambre à coucher.

* * *

* La gardianne est une daube avec de la viande de taureau.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du dix-neuvième parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci à Fantomette, Lilou, Mary12, J. Islington, pour leurs reviews.

Troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

o-o-o

Du travail d'artiste

O-O-O

Une aventure de Severus Holmes et Alistair Watson.

o-O-o-O-o

Le Maître des Potions trouva sans trop de difficulté le loft proche du centre Beaubourg. Celui-ci appartenait à un certain Richard Hoffman, attiré jadis par l'espace disponible et un loyer des plus modestes. Depuis, il avait acheté les lieux, converti son atelier en fabrique de séries limitées avec peu d'employés et s'en portait bien.

Quand Severus lui annonça qu'il faisait partie de la police, l'homme fit une drôle de figure. Il semblait... excédé.

"Y'a de quoi ! expliqua-t-il à son visiteur, déjà la semaine dernière il y a eu cette descente des flics. Ils recherchaient des clandestins.

\- Je ne viens pas pour ça ! Je viens pour votre création... La tête de cheval de Dali.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il y en a eu une autre de cassée ?!

\- Si ! Dans la maison de sa propriétaire, ce matin."

Hoffman s'était assis - ou plutôt jeté - sur une chaise, anéanti.

"C'est la deuxième ! dit-il d'un ton éteint, un de mes clients a été agressé hier. Il transportait la tête dans sa voiture et un type cagoulé l'a braqué. Il s'est fait tabasser... pour une tête en céramique !"

L'artiste n'y comprenait rien mais Severus entrevoyait la lumière. Il prit congé d'Hoffman, non sans s'être fait remettre la liste des autres propriétaires de l'immeuble, ainsi que celle des employés. Il s'en alla vers le poste de police le plus proche, celui où la victime d'hier avait porté plainte. Là-bas il consulta le rapport des agents qui étaient arrivés sur les lieux. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il fallait faire vite, sinon d'autres victimes étaient à craindre.

 **...**

Du bureau où il était, Severus téléphona au Bar des Louchébems. Coup de chance pour lui, les Dupont étaient de permanence. Il leur demanda de rassembler le maximum de renseignements sur ceux qui travaillaient au loft et aussi, pour une liste de quatre noms, si ceux-ci avaient été victimes d'agressions dernièrement. Enfin, il dit qu'Alistair et lui seraient absents une partie de l'après-midi.

Les premières informations arrivèrent quand une voiture banalisée le ramena Rue de la Lune. Il avait vu juste, trois cambriolages et/ou agressions avaient été perpétrées sur les propriétaires de tête de cheval. Sa théorie était confirmée. Par contre, les renseignements sur les familiers du loft demandaient un peu plus de temps. Les Dupont promirent d'accélérer leurs recherches.

"Oh, Severus ! dit Eliette Morin quand il entra chez elle, vous arrivez pile pour le dessert. Désirez-vous quelques cookies ?"

Un Alistair verdâtre lui fit signe de refuser :

"N'insiste pas, vieux frère, chuchota-t-il, ces biscuits sont aussi durs que du béton. De quoi se briser les dents en une seule bouchée."

 _Oh oh, une Moldue capable de rivaliser avec Hagrid, ce n'est pas banal !_

"Bien volontiers, Mademoiselle Morin. Pouvez-vous les mettre dans un sac, s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais les emporter."

Tout sourire, Eliette accéda à sa demande et s'éloigna vers le buffet, laissant les deux amis parler entre eux.

"Alors ?! fit le Minotaure, ta théorie s'est confirmée ? Le fabriquant est impliqué ?

\- Lui ou l'un de ses employés. Je pense que pendant la création, quelqu'un a caché un objet à l'intérieur d'une des têtes de cheval.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ignore. Quelque chose de petite taille, en tout cas. Je pencherais pour un bijou ou une pierre précieuse.

\- ... et quand on sait que le diamant Rockfeller a été volé à Paris il y a dix jours

\- ... c'est peut-être ce que le cambrioleur recherche. Deux des personnes agressées confirment que l'homme fouillait à chaque fois dans les débris de céramique.

\- Il a peut-être trouvé

\- ... ou peut-être pas. Il reste un nom sur la liste des acheteurs, il faut aller le voir !

\- Et vous comptez vous y rendre avec cette voiture ? lança la voix ironique de leur hôte, le nez à la fenêtre.

 **.**

Severus et Alistair rougirent de concert. Dans cette Mini de 1960, ils avaient eu du mal à arriver céans. Pas question de commencer un nouveau périple.

"Venez avec moi, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut." poursuivit la soeur de Nemo.

Elle les guida jusqu'au garage où dormait...

"Whaou ! s'écria le Minotaure, un 4X4 Rover !"

Les yeux de l'homme-Taureau brillaient comme des soleils miniatures.

"Je comprends que tu sois content, se moqua gentiment le Maître des Potions, après tout c'est une marque anglaise..."

 **.**

Alistair se mit au volant et le véhicule bondit vers le domicile du dernier client connu. Bien qu'il respectât le code de la route, la conduite du Minotaure s'apparentait plus à une spéciale du Paris-Dakar qu'au cycle urbain conventionnel. Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent en un temps record.

... et furent accueillis par un hurlement.

L'Homme-Taureau jaillit du 4X4 comme un diable de sa boite.

"Sev, passe par derrière ! Je vais enfoncer la porte de devant.

\- Euh... Alistair ?

\- _Quoi !_

\- La porte de devant est ouverte."

Le Minotaure grommela dans sa moustache inexistante. Décidément, ce malfrat lui coupait tous ses effets. Et la tradition, alors ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de râler davantage, un boulet humain fonçait droit sur lui. Il y eu un grand choc, Alistair vacilla et - chose extraordinaire - tomba à la renverse.

Le voleur, un instant étourdi, se dégagea et tenta de s'enfuir. Mal lui en prit ! Severus l'assomma pour le compte avec le sac de cookies qu'Eliette Morin lui avait donné.

"Force reste à la loi !" marmonna le Minotaure.

Et il tomba derechef dans les pommes.

o-o-o

o-o-o

 _Deux heures plus tard,_

Dans le bureau de Nemo, quatre personnes contemplaient le diamant de Rockfeller : sa soeur, Severus, Alistair et lui-même. Le propriétaire allait venir récupérer son bien, accompagné de la police conventionnelle qui reprendrait l'affaire. Il leur restait peu de temps pour tout revoir.

"Severus, à toi l'honneur !" fit le Capitaine.

 _Tout ce que vous voudrez, pourvu qu'on en finisse._

"Il y a dix jours, l'homme que Dupont numéro un a identifié sous le nom de Libellule - _Alistair, arrête de rire !_ \- vole le diamant avec brio. Comme il sait que la police et les indics sont sur les dents, il ne fait surtout pas la bêtise de vouloir vendre la pierre trop tôt. Non, il est plus malin que ça !

\- Oui ! poursuivit Alistair, il va se planquer dans un trou à rat, un atelier d'artiste spécialisé dans la céramique. Là, il se fait manutentionnaire. Il aurait pu y rester longtemps, sauf que la police locale fait une descente pour attraper des clandestins. Et le bandit commet une terrible erreur. Il croit que les flics viennent pour lui alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Paniqué, il cache le diamant dans le seul endroit où personne ne viendra le chercher, dans une des céramiques, collé à l'intérieur. Bien vu ! Sauf que deux grains de sable grippent la machine : Un... les flics embarquent tout le monde pour interrogatoire, et deux... Hoffman et ses aides sont libérés en premier et s'empressent, pour rattraper le temps perdu, de livrer les amateurs d'art qui avaient commandé les têtes de cheval. Quand le voleur revient, il n'y en a plus, sauf une dernière qui lui passe sous le nez.

Alors, il s'est procuré la liste des nouveaux propriétaires. Ainsi il lui était facile de cambrioler les maisons ou d'agresser les gens."

Eliette soupira.

"Quand j'y pense, j'aurais pu être sérieusement blessée. Finalement, j'ai eu de la chance.

\- Et nous, nous avons eu de la chance que le diamant soit dans la dernière céramique, conclut Severus, sinon nous n'aurions jamais pu attraper son voleur."

 **...**

 _En fin d'après-midi._

"Vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir venir ce soir, Messieurs ? Je me faisais une joie de vous avoir à ma table.

\- Désolé, Mamzelle, mais nous devons écrire notre rapport

\- ... et comme l'imprimante et l'ordinateur sont en panne

\- ... nous ferons tout à la main comme avant

\- ... en trois exemplaires

\- ... le devoir avant tout

\- ... mais si vous voulez de la compagnie

\- ... demandez à votre frère, il est libre."

Reconnaissant qu'il était battu, l'intéressé ne protesta pas quand sa soeur l'agrippa par la manche et le traîna dehors. A peine eut-il un regard noir pour Ben-Hur qui avait un sourire trop prononcé pour être honnête.

"Merci pour ta panne express ! souffla Severus à ce dernier.

\- C'est fait pour ça, les copains." répondit l'autre.

La solidarité des agents n'était pas un vain mot.

Surtout contre le sadisme de leur Capitaine.


End file.
